Seeing Gwen
by PagesFromTheBasement
Summary: Five months after Gwen Stacy's death, Peter is back on the job. But he meets a new villain who seems vaguely familiar. Could it be...? Do not read this unless you have watched The Amazing Spider-Man 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction, so I'm not sure if it's any good. Please give constructive criticism! Have a great day!**

Chapter One- **Go Get 'Em, Bug-Boy**

There was a sickening thump as Gwen's head hit the hard concrete. No, no, no… I reached the pavement where Gwen lay, motionless, suspended by my web, not breathing. I tore off my mask to see her more clearly. I reach up and detach the web holding her up and shelter her in my arms. I stood silent for a moment. No breathing. Gwen!

"Hey, hey, you're okay, stay with me, you're doing fine. Gwen! GWEN! C'mon, its okay, you are going to be okay! Gwen, stay with me, please, Gwen, you're gonna be fine; everything's okay, you're okay, you are okay! Please, please! Please… Just stay with me," I being to sob, cradling Gwen's face in my hands. "Stay with me, stay with me, please stay with me! Gwen, please…"

It was all my fault. The web was too long, I wasn't fast enough, my planning was wrong, -it was all my fault. IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! I should have listened to Captain Stacy. Left Gwen out of it. I should've kept her safely out of it. I should have never told her I was Spider-Man. It was all my fault Gwen was dead. I couldn't even protect the people I loved. What kind of a 'superhero' am I?

"Peter? Peter?" Aunt May's voice broke into my… Daymare? "Would you like some…" she hesitated, "-tea?"

"No."

"Okay, dear. If you ever need to talk… I'm here."

"Okay." I left this world and went back into my own. Without Gwen.

Aunt May was walking on eggshells around me. Although she had good intentions, the careful manoeuvers she took to avoid mentioning Gwen almost hurt more. She knows how I have spent nearly every day at Gwen's grave, just staring at it. She knows how Gwen's death has murdered any hope I have left. Much unlike her valedictorian speech at Graduation. I have no hope without Gwen. I can't be hope without Gwen. She was my path. I was going to follow her for the rest of my life; keep her safe. Instead, I killed her. I should have webbed both of her hands to the vehicle…

I give a rueful, crazed laugh. Always so headstrong, never giving in. If she wanted something, she got it. Never again would I ever get to argue with her over something meaningless or share an outlandish meal with her family. Never would I feel her gentle hand caressing my injuries. Oh, Gwen.

Never would I be able to follow my path. It's torn up now, the builder gone, the person using it drowned in a sea of grief.

Aunt May understands, but she… she didn't kill Uncle Ben. I killed Gwen and it was my fault Uncle Ben died. I didn't do anything I could've done something… just… just like Gwen.

Every day, I stand. I stand and watch Gwen, lying in the cold hard ground, never seeing the fall colours or the newness of spring. I stand and watch the person I love most. Her gravestone is forever branded into my brain.

Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy

Beloved daughter, sister and friend.

She will be missed by all.

1993-2014

How many times have I seen Gwen Stacy's death relieved in my dreams? How many times have I heard her father's last words, 'keep Gwen out of it,' played as voices in my head? How many times have I wished I could hear "Bug-Boy," just one more time or see her sweet grin? Wished for a chocolate house, if only Gwen was there too? Seen her mother's pained face, barely containing tears and her brother's eyes, scarred beyond belief? I don't even want to know what I look like.

It has been five months since Spider-Man has been seen in New York City. Crime is running rampant. Even the police force, and I laugh at this, is admitting they need Spider-Man. The thing is, I don't want to be Spider-Man. Every single blessed thing reminds me of Gwen; the clock tower, the Korean meatball place, a person sweeping their store out and putting their broom into a clichéd maintenance closet. I can't even listen to certain songs. "If you fall like a statue, I'm gonna be there to catch you, put you on your feet, you on your feet." "I'll love you long after you're gone and long after you're gone, gone, gone." I can't ever listen to that song, though the lyrics run through my head like a haunting, twisted lullaby. The foreshadowing of the epic adventures of Spider-Man.

Captain Stacy haunts me, cursing me for what I did to his only daughter.

Gwen haunts me. She fills my mind with everything she ever did.

Right now, the valedictorian speech whirs through my mind day in and day out. How- how can I… hope again? How can I be the hope for the people of this city while Gwen is the only thing on my mind?

"Go get 'em, Bug-Boy." Gwen's voice pops into my head. "You were second in your class at Midtown. You can do better than moping around all day. If you heard anything I ever said, you'd better get back out there."

**A/N: So there we have it! Sorry, it's a little bit of a downer, but it should get better eventually. Hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I am extremely sorry that this took such a very long, long time to get up! Now that school has started, things have become a lot more crowded and awkward. Thanks so much for waiting! And thanks to all my followers and the reviews! It really makes me happy! Have a great day!**

**PS: I forgot to put a disclaimer, so here it is:**

**The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Belongs to Marvel, Stan Lee and all those wonderful folks over there at the movie studio. The lyrics from Gone, Gone, Gone belong to Phillip Phillips.**

**Chapter 2- **Let's go Trap a Spider

Ah, Peter Parker. That annoying little pest, defender of the weak and New York's best defenceman. Everyone loves him. Even the most cynical human should have at least a bit of respect for this valiant hero. I will even freely admit that I hav- _had _liked him. He could have saved me! He wouldn't have let me _rot_ in jail. I suppose that it's not so much Spider-Man I hate, but more so Peter Parker. It is his entire fault.

You will know who I am and I am sure you despise me with every fibre of your being. You may say that I am a heartless villain. Oh, sure, it was my fault Gwen Stacy died. I will fully admit that. But you will know that I was aiming for Peter Parker, not Gwen. It was an excellent mistake. I know now how the deepest of grief can change a man completely. It was astounding research. They aren't as courageous as we once thought they were.

Now, as I would imagine, your blood is boiling as I talk about Peter Parker and his love for Gwen in such a crude way, but I find it very apropos. You will now discover how I will decide to completely immobilize Peter Parker and put NYC into the depths of despair. It will probably send you over the edge. Contained rage isn't good. See how much I achieved through releasing my anger? I have nearly destroyed Spider-Man; he is hanging by a few of his webs.

Shall we leave a bit of mystery? I think that would be excellent.

Sincerely,

Harry Osborn


End file.
